The Ranger and the Witch
by morgcass74
Summary: Aragorn and Arianna haven't seen each other in years. So what are they to do when the meet at the Council and go on a journey with eight other companions? Will their feelings for each other re spark or will the troubles they meet on the way keep them apart? (Rate and Review. PLEASE!)
1. Chapter 1

New story! Tell me what you think. R & R Please

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

The world is changed.

**_I amar prestart aen_**

I feel it in the water.

**_Han mathon ne nen_**

I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.

**_Han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith._**

Much that once was…

…is lost.

For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine… …nine rings were gifted to the race of Men… …who, above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom… …the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring… …to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice… …and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all.

One by one… …the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring… …could not be undone. It was in this moment… …when all hope had faded… …that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur… …who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men… …are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur… …to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten… …were lost.

History became legend… …legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years… …the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came… …it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum… …who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains.

And there it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East… …whispers of a nameless fear.

And the Ring of Power perceived… ….it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come… …when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

* * *

**_Aria's P.O.V._**

Walking through the gates of Rivendell with my hood of my cloak covering my face I walk towards where the council is going to be. As I am walking up the stairs I see that Elrond is just up to the part where he is saying that the Ring has to be destroyed. As he finishes a Dwarfs stands up and swings his axe down on the ring. A small Hobbit clutches his head in pain. Shards of the axe go flying and one is close to hitting Elrond and Aragorn. I stop them mid fly before it can hit them in the eye, I then drop to the floor. This brings everyone's attention to me. Elrond nods his head to me in thanks and with that I go to the empty seat and sit down without saying a word.

Lord Elrond than says "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there that it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence is heard in the council until Boromir speaks up, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddle with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10 000 men could you do this. It is folly."

_Well that is a cheery image._

Legolas then jumps up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli says to Legolas.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts.

Their voices rise as everyone soon outs their opinions in. sighing I lean against Elrond's chair as they continue arguing. I wonder when this is going to stop, when a small voice breaks through my thoughts.  
"I will take it." I look to my left and find that it was a hobbit. Looking at everyone I can see that they haven't heard what he has said. I sigh exasperated that these men. The hobbit's voice gets louder that it then gains everyone attention.

Gandalf offers his help for as long as the hobbit – Frodo – carries this burden. Aragorn offers his life and sword. A blonde elf and a red-headed dwarf offers there weapons and the man from before steps up and offers Gondor's service. Before I can do anything three other hobbits burst out of their hiding places and say that they were also going on this quest to help. Smiling I remove myself from the chair I was leaning on and I head towards the group. Bending down to eye level with Frodo I remove my hood.

Gasps and in takes of breathe are heard throughout the council. "You have a brave and pure heart Frodo, I will help you in any way I can on this journey." I say to him.

Boromir looks like he was going to say something but the look Elrond and Gandalf gave him shut him down quickly.

"Ten Companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Says the Hobbit named Pip, "Where are we going?"

With a laugh I head off in the direction of Elrond's chambers knowing that he will need to speak to me. Lost in my thoughts about the mission that we are about to embark on I do not notice that I have someone eyes following my movements.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn's Pov.

When the hood fell from the cloaked figure I could not keep the disbelief off of my face. Aria. It has been a long time since I have seen her. Memories flood my mind. The day when I met her.

FLASHBACK

_**I strolled through the ever silent forest when I was ambushed by towering orcs. I turn my head and note that there was an abundance of them, twenty at most. As five of them charge at me, I raise my sword and begin to fight back, my sword arching widely. The others stay back wearily but cheer the others on none the less. Slowly four are slain at my feet but are quickly replaced by yet another four. Ducking and weaving around them, I slay the ones which stand in front of me. I pant heavily as I note the numbers ever increasing in my favour, nine down, eleven to go. But slowly I grow weak and I know my strength is depleting.**_

_**Out of nowhere a figure drops from the trees. Almost instantly the number of orcs is fewer. I spin around quickly to thank the stranger, but my eyes widen as I find a sight I did not expect. Ahead of me stands a small, breathtaking woman, her figure, a sight to behold. Dark brown hair cascades down her slender back and frames her petite face. With a gasp, I realise that my first viewing is wrong, she is not an elf, and I find myself captivated by her eyes. They were a blue that I could only describe as intense and breathe taking and seemed to have a life of its own.**_

"_**You're welcome." She says, her voice is like a beautiful song. Though it sounds as if she is a little put off with me not saying anything. **_

_**I gain my composure and walk towards her. "Thank you, for helping me." I say gratefully.**_

_**She smiles and I find myself captivated again. "It looks like you will need more of my assistance."**_

_**Confused at that statement I raise an eyebrow ever so slightly, questioning. She gestures to my arm and I glance down at it. Shocked I notice that I have a rather large cut and that it is bleeding. Nodding to her we begin to move away from the bodies. As we move silently and quickly through the forest, we begin to talk. I ask her for her name, and find out that it is as beautiful as her herself. Aria De'Winter…**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

My eyes follow her as she leaves. And I find myself captivated by her again, as my heart aches for her. I smile knowing I will see her tomorrow at dawn… I just hope that she has forgiven me…


End file.
